


Baby, it's cold outside

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Also I wrote porn again, F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, I'm sleep deprived again, Smut, What is this plot you speak of?, as always, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: A polaroid in the lives of Jillian Holtzmann and Erin Gilbert, except every time it does something at all, there's sex. This really doesn't have much plot but artsy-ish, hopefully well-written porn





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fic I've uploaded and that's mainly because I wrote this as a stress-reliever more than a highly planned and plotted fic.  
> Thanks to the kate-berthold from Tumblr for being my beta once again

There were snowflakes in Erin’s brown curls as she was pushed through the door of the cottage she’d rented with Holtzmann by the aforementioned. It was cold outside but their faces were hot and flushed, the two barely capable of keeping them apart long enough for Erin to pull the door closed after her.

As soon as she had done that, Holtzmann united their lips once again in a passionate kiss, Erin pulling off her coat and scarf, lips never parting from Jillian’s.

She squealed in delight as Holtzmann picked her up, throwing her gently over her shoulder and carrying her into the bedroom, putting her down on the bed and climbing on top of her, eyes filled with burning desire as she bit her lip. Erin shuddered at the movement, feeling her underwear starting to get soaked as Holtzmann straddled her and pulled off her own tank top, revealing bare skin and Erin was quite pleased with the woman’s tendency to not wear bras. 

She grazed her fingertips over the silky skin and then pulled the blonde closer, completely against herself as she kissed down from her lips to her neck, her collarbone to her chest.

Jillian rolled her head back and moaned on top of her as she latched her lips gently to her nipple and sucked on it. 

Holtz’s hands were eager and soon Erin’s top and bra were lying on the floor, Holtzmann sucking on her neck, definitely leaving a mark.

She slowly pulled down Erin’s jeans, teasing her through the fabric and Erin’s breath hitched. Holtz pulled off her own jeans, discarding them on the floor, getting back to sucking on Erin’s neck, a thing she knew drove the physicist mad in the best way possible, her hand gently pressing against her clit through the fabric, driving the physicist insane with desire. 

The woman rolled them over, now straddling a surprised yet pleased Holtzmann as she pulled down the blonde’s boxers, throwing them on the floor with a mischievous smirk dancing on her lips. She kissed down from Holtzmann’s stomach to the inside of her thighs, teasing with every movement of her lips and tongue. She buried her face between Holtz’s legs, making the woman moan loudly from pleasure. She drew circles around her clitoris with her tongue. She knew Holtzmann. Knew her triggers. She flicked her tongue over it and Holtzmann shivered for a moment, panting loudly at this point.

“Fuck, Gilbert.”

The swearing, out of breath, moaning in pleasure Jillian Holtzmann was possibly the sexiest thing Erin had ever witnessed. She liked seeing the engineer like that.

She liked hearing the sounds she was capable of making, the moaning, the screams of ecstasy and sighs of relief, Holtz was completely at her mercy like this. 

She took a moment simply to capture the beauty unraveling in front of her eyes, appreciating the way Jillian’s lips parted when she let out a satisfied sigh and how she grunted at the loss of stimulation between her things. Erin smiled, making eye contact.

“Have I ever mentioned you look extremely hot betwe-”

 Her sentence was cut short when she couldn’t resists closing her eyes, gasping and moaning as the brunette returned to pleasing the engineer that was currently on the edge of insanity, in a good way.

 

She traced the tips of her fingers across the other woman’s skin.

 

“Erin…” The breathless husky voice echoed in her ears melodically. 

“Yes, my love?”   
 Fingers danced on the blonde’s skin as Erin’s words echoed before Jillian found herself incapable of completing her sentence yet again, riding the waves of pleasure. Light cascading on her chest through the blinds and eyes closed she came. Erin bit into her lip watching the woman. She was so close to her and yet she wanted closer. 

 

When the moans had quieted down and Holtzmann had opened her eyes, breathing still heavy and eyelids lowered, Erin moved from her position between her legs to top the woman, leaving barely few inches between them. A passionate kiss envelops them, time stopped in the moment. They’d swear the snow stopped falling mid-air for that brief moment, and the antique clock on the wall had skipped a beat along with their hearts.

 

“Holtz?” She whispered.

“Yeah?” More of a breath than a word.    
“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two words. Feedback vampire.


End file.
